


谱外人

by dawninnnn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 短车，部分情节引用于电影莫扎特传。





	谱外人

这个场景似曾相识，那天莫扎特也是这样半倚靠着，眼睛因为疾病而显得黯然无光，虚弱到无法写下一个高音谱号。莫扎特的音乐无比崇高，可是莫扎特本人没有神格，无法避免注定的死亡。

 

你看着我。萨列里说。

 

沙发上的莫扎特笔尖朝萨列里的方向点了一下，勉强算是回答，他正灵巧地在F大调后接上一段a小调。

 

萨列里沉默，从钢琴边坐到了神才的脚边。作为英灵再次现世后莫扎特比生前还高了一点，萨列里得把莫扎特的腿横在怀里才能让两人同时在沙发上容身。

 

你看我一眼。他重复道，尽可能保持语气的平缓。

 

莫扎特今天心情不错，他快速抬起头给了萨列  
里一个戏剧化的灿烂的微笑，又立刻回到了他的音乐世界中，好像刚刚的笑容只是碰巧划过他脸上的流星。  
好呀。又写了四小节后莫扎特回答道。

 

也许是他的诅咒结束了，也许是连怪物也不愿意打断神才的创作，萨列里并没有因为怀里腿的主人的态度而有披外装的冲动。  
他只是侧过身，按着莫扎特的大腿内侧，将另一条腿放在了自己的另一边。

莫扎特因为痒而稍微缩了一下，随后觉得下一段可以加入一些合唱。毕竟，你看，有些想法是不能让主人公自己唱出来的。  
神才的裤子比神才本人好懂很多，拉下来就能露出苍白的肉。底裤之下的性器只要萨列里多用力碰几下就能让莫扎特发出浮夸且甜腻的声音。

 

为什么呢，主角现在应该是没有唱段的。萨列里敬畏上帝，热爱音乐，也愿意拥抱音乐的代言人，但这不代表优秀的曾经的宫廷乐师可以容忍不按唱本表演的歌手。他现在烦躁起来了，一段急促的小提琴可以撕裂冬季的暴风雪，而莫扎特的呻吟同样可以穿过时间空间，去折磨一个意大利可怜男人的脑髓。

 

早就被莫扎特扔在地上的乐谱有了新的作用，萨列里本想用枕头蒙住莫扎特的头，可这样他就有八成的可能在无意中谋杀这位音乐家。于是萨列里只能退而求其次，将乐谱胡乱地捂在了莫扎特的嘴上。用音乐去阻隔音乐。  
莫扎特的手在空中胡乱抓了几下后抓住了萨列里的袖子，而后者的手依然不受影响地快速撸动他的性器，仿佛妄想从这具庸俗的身体里榨取出点儿类似爱意的东西。

 

在无法抵挡的快感前，莫扎特的身体首先败下阵来。萨列里的另一只手便可以顺着皮肤探入他的后穴，那里柔软顺从而温暖。如果莫扎特接吻时就喜欢用舌头纠缠萨列里，那么不难想象被插入时他的后穴会如何迎合、如何摩擦、如何挤压入侵他的凶手。

 

萨列里依然沉默地进行着这种单方面的骚扰，严谨地像在写一首赋格，他只会在最恰当的时候去用力伤害莫扎特的敏感点，在最短的时间内将他推入深渊。  
乐谱从脸上滑了下去，露出莫扎特高潮后有些恍惚的脸，他的眼角甚至挂着一滴眼泪。那滴小小的液体中映下了音乐家们对视的眼睛。如果这时莫扎特开口问他相不相信无尽的火焰，萨列里便会当场崩溃。


End file.
